Generator Rex:Amusement Park Saga
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is for my son who asked me to write a story containing "catastrophic failure." Rex and Sarah never finished their amusement park trip. This should be a nice, easy day... shouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**So on Friday morning, I woke up pretty sick but went to school and pushed through. This morning my husband was nice and let me sleep in. When I finally had to drag my sorry carcass out to get some medicine I saw my son painting my daughter's toenails. When they saw me, my daughter looked at me and beamed. She wanted her nails painted and didn't want to bother me because I was sick so her brother had volunteered to do it. "He's the best big brother ever."**

**So he was in trouble and I had started this story for him and then stopped because I was annoyed at him. But now I'm continuing it because he was so sweet although if you ask him he will deny it.**

**My son has asked for a story with catastrophic failure. So I hope he likes this one.**

**BTW he wants you to know he "helped" me write this (He's 10).**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Rex stood dejectedly waiting for Sarah in the hanger. They never finished their visit to Fun Land. Meechum had at first said he was going to take Sarah but then with the committee heads sending evaluators to the base he had to stay. Rex had of course _politely_ refused to go.

"No way! Not gonna do it!" Rex was adamant.

"Well, maybe a certain head of Providence might find out who blew up Dr. Holiday's lab." Meechum replied.

"It was an accident. It looked like a pen!" Rex protested.

"Hmmm." Was Meechum's only response.

So here Rex was waiting for Sarah. This time there was no Noah or Circe to help him out. Rex didn't want to take any chance that Six would find out about any of his shenanigans especially since Six can now actually take the money out of the account White left him to pay for the damages.

Calan walked in and greeted Rex.

"Hey, so what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Ugh, I gotta take Meechum's kid to an amusement park." Rex grumbled.

"Huh, I'd rather do that than meet these evaluators that are coming." Calan snorted. " I hate when people who have no idea what we do come and tell us how to do our jobs."

Rex nodded sympathetically. Just then a cheery Sarah bounded in with her dad in tow.

"Okay honey, have a great time. Uncle Rex will take good care of you." He gave Rex the eye.

"Sure, we'll have loads of fun." Rex tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Bye daddy. Have fun with the evatuachurs." Sarah said stumbling over the word.

Meechum gave her daughter a wry smile then with one more withering glance at Rex left.

Sarah bounded over to Calan and examined him closely.

"Can I help you, little lady?" Calan asked with a smile.

"Hey Rex, his neck isn't red." Sarah pronounced loudly. She turned to look at the boy. "You said…"

Rex quickly grabbed the girl and covered her mouth. He slowly backed away from Calan whose wide eyes were starting to narrow into a glare.

"Ha ha, will you look at the time. We really need to be going Sarah. Times a wasting…"

Rex nervously half pulled, half dragged a struggling Sarah away from the increasingly irate captain.

0o0

This time Rex was unable to get Noah or Circe to accompany him so he had to have Bobo drive them since Meechum didn't want Sarah on his rex ride.

"How come you have a fez? Are you from Egypt?" Sarah asked Bobo.

"Hehe, cute kid." Bobo muttered.

Rex sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Bobo finally reached the amusement park and dropped them off.

"I'll pick ya up during closing time." Bobo announced before he sped away.

Rex rolled his eyes as he turned to Sarah.

"So where do you want to…" He turned to look at Sarah but she had disappeared. Not again! He looked around frantically but luckily spotted her by the ticket booth.

"Sarah, don't run off like that." Rex snapped at her.

Sarah looked at Rex. "I didn't run off. I was right here."

"Look, stay where I can see you."

"You can see me now can't you?"

"Do you know what being smart is?" Rex asked.

"Yeah! It's when you gather information and use it to make decisions!" Sarah said.

Rex smacked his face.

"Neaxt" said the person behind the booth.

"I'd like two tickets to the airplane…"

"Broken," the guy behind the booth interrupted.

"Then I'd like two tickets to the tea…"

"Maintenance," the guy behind the booth interrupted.

"Then I'd like two tickets to the bumper-"

"Not workin," the guy behind the booth interrupted again.

"THEN WHAT IN THE WORLD WORKS?" Rex asked frustrated.

"I have tickets to da rolla coaster… But you'll need to ride with her."

"Ooh! Ooh! Okay!" Sarah yelled.

Rex already began to feel sick.

"Heeerrrrreeeeee ya go. Tickets to da rolla coaster. Come again."

"BYE! I REALLY LIKE YOUR MUSTASHE!" Sarah yelled as she left..

"Cute kid," the ticket booth guy mumbles.

Rex didn't answer.

0o0

Rex rushed Sarah to the garbage can. They made it just in time as Sarah bent over and puked up her breakfast. Rex held her at arms length trying not to look and holding his breath. When she finally stopped heaving he set her down.

"You okay?" He asked trying not breath through his nose.

"Let's do that again!" She said excitedly.

"No way!" Rex said.

"I've got nothing left to throw up."

"That's disturbing in its own right." Rex grumbled. "Why don't we look around to see what other rides we can go on?"

"All right." Sarah pouted.

They walked around the amusement park. Sarah kept pointing at rides but Rex kept nixing it.

Finally, Sarah said, "If you won't let me go on rides can we at least go play games?"

Rex thought about it. That sounded safe and puke-free.

"Sure." Rex and Sarah headed for the arcade.

Sarah stopped short. Her eyes grew wide.

"I want that!" She pointed at a large pink penguin.

Rex looked at the game. You just needed to knock over some milk cans. Looks easy enough.

"Step right up. Try your throwing skills! Knock over the bottles get a prize! It's just that easy!" The man at the booth shouted.

"How much?" Rex asked.

"Just a dolla!" The man hollered at him.

Rex dug in his pocket for a buck. He handed the wrinkled bill to the man and the man handed him 3 balls. Rex winded back his arm and threw his ball. The ball bounced off the bottles. What the…? He had hit the bottles head on. He scowled. Rex tried again. Again the ball bounced off. Rex was starting to think it was rigged. He looked at Sarah's eager face.

"Okay stand back." Rex formed his slam cannon. He gave the ball to Sarah.

"Load me up." He told her.

Sarah dropped the ball into his cannon.

He fired the ball. Not only did it knock the cans over it blew through the back and through several other booths. Rex could see the stunned faces of the other booth operators through the holes.

The man looked at Rex with shock. "You can't use that!" He protested weakly.

"Would you rather I use this? " Rex formed his smack hands.

"No, no. Here take this, leave, and don't come back. "He pulled out a random prize.

"No, I want the pink penguin." Sarah said.

Rex looked at the man.

"Sure, sure whatever you want. Just go!" He almost threw the penguin at them.

"Thank you. " Rex said as he handed the penguin to Sarah.

Sarah hugged the stuffed animal then to Rex's surprise she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They didn't notice that there was a man glaring at them from a distance.

He radioed someone, "The bird has flown the coop. Repeat the bird has flown the coop." He gritted his teeth.

0o0

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sarah told Rex.

Rex located the restrooms and they walked to the area. Rex started walking into the Men's Room when he noticed that Sarah was not following.

"Come on." Rex nodded his head toward the door.

"I can't go to the guy's bathroom." She looked scandalized.

"Are you serious?" Rex looked at the door.

"I'll go to the girl's by myself." She insisted.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Of course!" Sarah turned to walk to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly, walked back, and handed Rex her penguin. "Hold Henrietta."

"Henrietta?" Rex stared at the stuffed animal.

"She looks like a Henrietta." Sarah said matter-a-factly.

"I'll wait for you over there." Rex pointed to the benches not bothering to argue with that logic.

He went over to the benches and sat down to wait for her… and waited… and waited.

Finally, after waiting for what seem like forever he got up and walked closer to the bathroom.

"Sarah!" He called out trying to get some indication on what's taking her so long. "Sarah!"

Some pretty teenaged girls looked at him suspiciously as they walked into the restroom.

"Excuse me," Rex called to one of the girls. "Can you see if there's a little girl answering to the name of Sarah in the bathroom?"

"Are you her brother?" Another girl asked him.

Brother? It would take too long to explain. "Sure, I'm her brother." Rex lied.

The girls went in. A second later one of them came out. "There's no one in here." She told him.

"What!" Rex had a feeling of déjà vu. "Where could she have gone?"

"Well, there's another exit on the other side." The girl tried to be helpful.

Rex muttered a curse and ran to the back of the restrooms. When he arrived, he could see the door but Sarah was no where to be seen.

He was thinking what to do as well as a variety of excuses just in case. (A flock of seagulls carried her off. I swear they were this big!) He groaned. He was so dead.

"Excuse me, mister." A man approached him.

Rex shot a glance at the man hoping he could help him with his predicament. Instead, the man pulled out a gun.

"Give me the bird!" He demanded.

Rex blinked for a second then answered, "I'd love to but this is a family park." He formed his free hand into a smack hand and knocked the assailant away.

He didn't have time for this. He had to find Sarah. In his panic it didn't occur to him how weird it was for someone to jack him for a stuffed animal. He formed his boogie pack and flew off to see if he could spot her from the air.

0o0

When Sarah exited the restroom she didn't see Rex. Just as she was about to look for him she got distracted by a man making balloon animals. She skipped over to see what he was making.

"What can I make for you little girl?" He asked with a smile.

"I have to get my babysitter. I don't have any money." Sarah told the man.

Before the man can say anything she ran off. Rex must be on the other side of the restroom. But when she got there he wasn't there either. Strange. Where could he have gone? Then she heard the blast of some turbines. She looked up in the air. There he was!

"Rex!" She yelled but he was too far away to hear her.

Great now what was she suppose to do?

"Hello, little girl. Is that your brother?" A voice behind her asked. She spun around and saw a hand reach out to grab her. She knew that this was not good. Remembering what her dad had shown her, she stomped on the man's instep and ran.

"Why you little brat!" The man let off a string of curses as he hopped up and down.

Sarah ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But where should she go? Her dad always said to go to an adult she could trust. She didn't see any policeman or anyone else in uniform. Maybe she should head to see the ticket booth guy. Before she can make up her mind, however, someone grabbed her shoulder. Sarah yelped and twisted out of the person's grasp. She ran straight and the first thing she saw was the ferris wheel. It was roped off with a sign that indicated that it was under repairs. Sarah ducked under the rope and ran towards the wheel. Maybe if she can get up to the top Rex would see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the catastrophic failure.**

**Don't own any of the character.**

Rex frantically searched the ground for Sarah. He slowed his flight and scoured the grounds for any signs of the little girl. Where could she have gone? Well, if she was smart, and she is, she would look for someone she'd trust to ask for help. The amusement park would surely have a lost children department. He can't be the only guy who lost his kid. Rex paused. Did he seriously just think of Sarah as his? He cringed as he landed by the ticket booth.

"Excuse me sir?" Rex tapped on the glass to get the man's attention. The man looked up from his paper bored. "I lost my… sister." Again Rex thought it would be easier than trying to explain.

The man pointed to the man sitting by a blue trailer to the left. "Talk to Manny." He growled returning to his paper.

Rex ran over to an over-weight man in a security uniform.

"Excuse me, Manny?" Rex asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" The man asked mournfully.

"I lost a little girl about yea high, brown hair, hazel eyes." Rex tried to describe her.

"Always losing your kids. "The man shook his head sadly. "Then you want poor Manny to go work miracles. You know a child disappears in this country every 40 seconds." He slowly shuffled out of his seat.

The man was not helping the panic that was rising in Rex. "Please, mister. You have to help me find my… sister." Again it was easier than explaining.

"I'm working on it. Nice penguin." He glanced at the large oversized bird Rex was clutching.

"Just holding it for my… sister." He blushed.

The security guard ignored him as he opened the door to the trailer and shuffled in.

Then from the PA system he heard Manny's voice call out. "All personnel spotting a lost brown shoe with brown-green laces please bring it to the blue trailer by the ticket booth."

Rex looked at the security man dumbfounded, "Brown shoe, brown-green laces?"

"It means kid with brown hair and hazel eyes. Well, you don't want to alert any dishonest persons that we have a missing child now do ya?" He asked.

"Well, I guess not. Now what?" Rex looked at the security guard as he sat back down in his chair.

"Now we wait. I'm sure someone will spot her soon. They know how to spot lost kids… usually they're crying. Some smart ones will ask for help." Manny tilted his chair back a fraction.

Rex was never good at waiting. "Well, you wait then. I'm going to go look for her. Here hold this for me."

Manny caught the stuffed animal and dropped it next to him.

"How will I get a hold of you when she comes here?" Manny called to Rex as he dashed back into the park.

"Announce that you found the brown shoe!" Rex called over his shoulder.

0o0

Sarah stood in front of the ferris wheel. It was an unusual ferris wheel in that instead of just having fixed gondolas on the outside rim, there was a second set of seats that slid on rails between the hub and the rim as the wheel rotates. It was not working as the sign outside had announced. But Sarah could not see anyone working to fix it. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly scrambled into one of the inside gondolas because it was enclosed so that unless you were looking from above you couldn't see a person hidden inside. Sarah cowered underneath the seat. She heard footsteps come closer. She held her breath and hoped that her heart was not beating as loud as she thought it was.

"Did you find the girl? Sarah heard someone say.

"No, but I'm sure she came in here." The man answered.

"Well, forget her. I talked to the boss. He says the freak kid is from Providence."

"Providence? Do you think they know?" The man sounded apprehensive.

"Maybe but we don't have time for games. The boss says we have to go to plan B."

"You mean the boss is gonna show up?"

"Yeah he's going to take out the freak. Apparently, he has a grudge or something. We need to find that kid's bird."

"Whose stupid idea was it to hide the goods in the bird in the first place?" The man groused.

"The boss." The other man growled. "It would have been a good idea if someone hadn't let that one penguin accidently get away from him. Now unless you want the boss to find out who it was, you'd better get going."

There was silence. Then Sarah heard the men's footsteps echo away from her hiding spot.

So that was it. They want her stuff penguin. Apparently, something important was in it. But before Sarah could leave her gondola the ferris wheel started moving. Frightened, Sarah stayed under the seat. The wheel seemed to be inching slowly around. When sunlight peeked through Sarah ventured out form under the seat to see where she was. Unfortunately, she was high up, almost all the way to the top. She gasped when the wheel suddenly stopped and lurched forward. She was flung forward and then fell back onto the seat. When it looked like they were not going to move she gingerly made her way to the edge and peeked over the side. Well, she definitely could see the entire park now.

"Stupid thing is stuck again." She heard someone say from below. Great! She may be here for a while. Might as well use this to her advantage. She strained her eyes to see if she could spot Rex.

Oh! There he is! Sarah called out to him but she was too far away for him to hear her. She stomped her feet in frustration. As she tried to call again she suddenly spotted a man on a motorcycle racing through the park. People were jumping out of its way. He was heading straight for Rex!

0o0

Rex ran through the games area look for Sarah. He paused a second. His ears picked up a familiar roaring sound. Suddenly, from behind one of the game booths a motorcycle busted through, scattering people and prizes.

Rex jumped out of the way just in time. He looked up from the ground at the biker and groaned, "Not you again."

"The Biker is happy to see you too, Rex. The Biker has made some modifications since last time." Valve's voice dripped venom.

"Doesn't matter what you do Valve. You're still light work." Rex calmly got up and brushed himself off.

Valve revved his bike, "The Biker will see who's light work!" Lasers popped up from the side of the bike and fired.

Rex formed his punk busters and lept out of the way. He aimed a kick at the crazy biker who quickly drove his bike out of the way. Rex missed him by a hair. Out of no where though, Rex was side swiped by an electric mace. The blow knocked him back and the electricity broke his punk busters apart.

Rex crashed into a booth. He rubbed his head as he pushed himself up. When he looked up he saw a giant ball of electricity coming at him. He deflected the shot with his block party. It flew across the park and hit the roller coaster. It blew part of it away. Luckily no one was on it at the time. Another energy ball came at him. Again Rex deflected it. It flew and blew up something on the ground. Still another came at him. Rex carelessly batted it away with his block party. Unfortunately, the shot flew farther than he thought. It hit the side of the ferris wheel.

To his horror the ferris wheel started rolling off its base. It made a slow tilt forward and then started its slow decent down through the amusement park.

"There's a little girl up there!" A woman screamed.

Rex's head snapped up. It couldn't be! He pulled down his goggles and zoomed in. Sure enough there was Sarah at the top the ferris wheel hanging on for for dear life. Rex formed his boogie pack and blasted off only to feel something wrap around his ankle and pull him crashing to the ground. His boogie pack smashed into pieces and shattered. He built his BFS and sliced at the chain wrapped around his ankle.

"Leaving so soon, Rex? Wouldn't hear of it." Valve said evilly as he swung his electric mace at him.

Rex made his smack hands and the mace wrapped around his fist. Electricity shot through him. Rex gritted his teeth. "Like I said light work." Despite the shocks going through him, Rex yanked the mace and Valve came flying off his bike right at Rex. Using his other smack hand he punched the biker back. The biker bounced twice and slid to a stop, unmoving.

Rex tried to make his boogie pack but before he could fly off if fell apart. Darn it! The shocks must have done something to his nanites. Instead he ran after the rogue ferris wheel. It was moving slow enough that Rex could catch up with it by running. Unfortunately it was crushing everything in it's path. The good news was that Sarah was safe from the crushing part being that she was on the inside gondolas. The bad news was that being in the inside gondolas meant that Rex couldn't easily reach her. He watched as she rotated around the middle. He got ready to talk to her as she got closer to the ground.

"Sarah!" Rex panted as he ran along side the rolling death trap. "Can you move to the outside beams?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah yelled back in a slightly higher pitched voice indicating her fear. Then she had moved back up. Rex waited for her to move back down to talk again.

"I'm... ooofff... totally serious!" Rex said tripping over debris as he tried to keep up. He looked ahead. If the wheel kept up its trajectory it would roll right off the nearby cliff. "You have to do it now!"

"Can't you fly me off?" She yelled.

"Can't make my builds or I would..." He trailed off as he dodged between two booths. When he looked up Sarah was up top again. Much to he relief she was trying to get out of the gondola and onto the outer beams of the wheel.

Just as Sarah was reaching for the beam from her seat the wheel caught part of the roller coaster. The wheel lurched and Sarah lost her balance. She screamed.

Rex's heart stopped when he saw the little girl fall but then she reached out and caught one of the beams. Rex's heart started again. He gritted his teeth with determination. As Sarah came back down. Rex shouted to her.

"Swing till you're on the outside of the wheel!"He watched impatiently as Sarah carefully lifted one leg across the beam and then swung the other out as well. Now she was standing with her back facing Rex.

"Now what?" She asked fearfully.

"When you come near the ground let go! I'll catch you!" Rex shouted.

"It's a humongous drop! You can't catch me!" Sarah turned her head to look at Rex.

"I will catch you!" Rex said with more confidence than he felt but he was running out of time. A few more rotations and the wheel would be off the cliff.

"I can't do it!" Sarah was sobbing now. Rex was starting to panic.

"Sarah! Yes, you can do this because you're the bravest little girl I know! Now jump!" Rex cried desperately. In a few more feet and there was no way to stop the wheel from plummeting down to certain death. When Rex almost gave up hope, Sarah closed her eyes and pushed off the beam.

Rex jumped to catch her just as he ran out of road. Sarah landed into his arms just as the wheel lazily rolled past the point of no return. Rex and Sarah watched as the wheel was reduce to twisted metal. Sarah turned her head and buried it into Rex's neck. To his chagrin she started crying.

"It's okay. You did good." Rex comforted her.

"Where's Henrietta?" She asked unexpectedly pulling away from him.

Rex raised an eyebrow.

0o0

Rex wasn't sure how Providence had gotten there so fast. Maybe someone had called them or maybe some agents happen to be passing by or...

"You were on the news." Six stated as he walked up to the boy.

Sarah had explained about how the stuff penguin contained something that Valve had wanted. Rex and Sarah immediately ran to the blue trailer where Rex had left the stuffed animal with Manny. Rex was concerned about Manny but when he arrived Six was standing there with his arms crossed. Two men and Valve was being led into waiting police cars. Meechum ran and grabbed his daughter in a fierce hug. He glared at Rex who held his hands up in innocence. Meechum led his daughter away to a waiting car. A strange woman and man was standing next to Six. The expression on their faces looked like they had smelled something putrid.

"Agent Six, who is this agent that has caused so much damage?" The lady said in a clipped voice.

Six who was the picture of calm, said in an even manner, "This is Rex, Providence's secret weapon."

"Well, Rick. I hope you realized you have embarrassed your organization and cost it millions of dollars in damage." The man huffed.

"Rex." Rex corrected him. But he seemed not to hear him.

" Actually, ma'am, sir, the damages were caused by the criminals this here boy caught single handedly." A voice interrupted.

Rex looked up in shock, "Manny?"

The over weight security guard smiled and pulled out a badge. "Undercover. I have been tracking these guys for months. After you left the stuffed animal here, they came looking for it. I put two and two together and called in the squad. They found... " He paused and pulled out some vials with green liquid in it, "this in about thirty stuffed penguins. Good job." He clapped a hand on a very surprise Rex's shoulder.

"Uh, thanks." He looked over at Six whose expression hadn't changed and shrugged.

"Since it wasn't you who caused the damages then Providence isn't libel. Rex is a hero and has not embarrassed our organization. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Hatburn and Mr. Greene?" Six said in his usual tone.

Both people scowled but said nothing and turned to walk back to their car.

"Who are they?" Rex whispered to Six.

"Our evaluators." Six said crisply not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Are we in trouble?" Rex asked nervously.

"You let me worry about that. Meantime why don't you take some downtime for yourself, maybe go visit Noah." Six started to walk away.

"Okay, where's the real Six and what have you done to him?" Rex asked incredulously.

Six half turned and Rex saw a small quirk in the corner of his mouth. "Let's just say that the less you appear at Providence the less we have to explain damages, like in Holiday's lab."

Rex paled. "Right," he mumbled as he formed his rex ride. "When are they leaving?"

"Just try to stay out of sight for a few days." Six said as he walked to his cycle.

Rex watched as Six and his companions disappear into the horizon. Suddenly, the last structures in the amusement park collapsed onto itself.

"My cue to vamos!" Rex gunned it and zoomed as fast as he could away from the destroyed park.

**Not one of my better works but my son likes it. Since it's for him that's all that matters. He wanted explosions in the end.**

**"And where would the explosions be from?"**

**"C4."**

**"Where would they have gotten that?"**

**"i don't know but it would be pretty cool!"**

**Yeah, he needs to stop watching so much Mythbusters.**


End file.
